You don t know love, you only know pain
by Agattka
Summary: Intentaba amar con un corazón demasiado herido, mas no sabia que uno no podía amar con un corazón roto, esto incrementa el dolor y lo expande hacia otras personas, personas ajenas, personas que jamas debiste conocer... '... el dolor era algo que conocía de cerca, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo...' ErenxLevi - Shonen ai-
1. Chapter 1

Emmm... okay._. estoy es raro, es mi primera historia asi que... no se burlen eh!:c nadie lo leerá, pero bueeh... no se que poner, ¡esto es desesperante!, ¡ah!, si, em... esto lo escribo en las notas de mi celular, y este no tenia ''!'' ni tampoco el ''¿'' solo tiene los últimos signos- mi iPhone es bien gringo e.e- bueno, así que me da lata ponerlos en el pc, quizás, si es que alguien lee esta mierda, los arregle, en que mierda servirá eso?, no lo sé, weas mías. Okay, aquí va:D.

* * *

Eren... Estaba muy distante últimamente, de verdad, me dolía la distancia que aviamos tomado, generalmente soy yo el frío, calculador e indiferente, sin importar que tan mierda era yo con el me seguía a todos lados como un maldito perro, pero, era mi perro. Bueno, por otra parte lo odio por hacerme tener estas mierdas de pensamientos... Maldito perro...

Siempre que le decía cosas como: " Hey, perro, tengo... Frío" el se alegraba, en realidad, parecía un perro energético, hasta podía imaginar sus orejas y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Pero... Desde aquella salida a campo abierto se habían cambiado los roles intensamente. Al principio, me negaba rotundamente a perder mi preciado orgullo al buscarlo, al llamarlo para poder siquiera estar un momento juntos, pero luego, al pasar los días, no podía resistir la sensación de estar sólo de nuevo, sólo en esta mierda de humanidad, completamente sólo como antes...  
/ Flashback/  
Una cantidad considerable de titanes me acorralaron. Moriría, eso era seguro. Voltee mi cabeza, quería mirarlo por última vez, el... El sería el dueño de mis pensamientos aun estando muerto. Quizás podía ser el soldado más fuerte que había habido jamás, pero hasta Ackerman podría haber muerto en una situación así, tampoco es como si quisiera seguir llenando las malditas expectativas de la humanidad.

Hubo temor en sus ojos, temor a perderme?, era lo más probable, no quiero ser arrogante -Oh!, Vamos Levi! Eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido- pero ese chico me amaba, era obvio no? Después de todo... Era mi perro.  
Hazlo Eren!- gritaron algunos.  
No querrás ser la razón por la cual nuestro Sargento haya muerto, o si?!- Grito Jean, maldito imbécil.  
Llevo su mano a su boca y lo hizo, era mi salvación, alguna vez tendríamos que rendir cuentas no es así?...  
Corrió, hasta que en un acto que sólo Ackerman podría hacer se posó sobre el hombro de Eren, dijo algo cerca de su oído, luego lo miro con tristeza. Se fue. Eren lanzo un grito, no era enojo, no era histeria, era dolor...  
Paso tan rápido... brazos, piernas, ojos y demás volaban al frente de mi. Lo que antes era un amplio campo verde se volvió un infierno teñido de carmesí. Los comió, podía escucharse a la perfección como a carne era masticada. El se saboreaba, casi como si quisiera, como si necesitara comerlos... Era repugnante, pero lo que más perturbaba era la macabro expresión de alegría en ese titán... En Eren...  
Independiente de que cada vez que se transformaba en titán su cordura se iba a misma mierda, esta vez no había una pizca de a lo que llamábamos humanidad. Morbo. Era un festín para sádicos.  
Calló rendido... Lo único que se podía apreciar era una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no paró allí, tomo su brazo y lo mordió, se estaba comiendo a si mismo... Se arranco piernas y brazos. Podía ver como comía a los demás titanes, más no verlo hacerse daño así mismo...  
Eren!- grite y fui hasta el. Lo saque de ese infierno al que, lamentablemente, estaba ligado.  
A pesar de su rápida regeneración, a simple vista parecía que esas heridas tardarían en sanar...  
/ Fin Flashback/  
Estaban todos comiendo menos Eren, desde lo sucedido el estaba encerrado en su habitación. No lo quería ver, no luego de lo que le dijo Mikasa, no quería, siempre lo había sabido desde el fondo de su corazón. "Eren... El... No te ama, sólo te necesita para ocasiones como esta, necesita salvar su asquerosa vida, aún si eso significa llevar a pasar los sentimientos de un pobre muchacho..." Lo sabía, el nunca se hubiese enamorado de el, era frío, distante, y hasta cruel... Eso... Sólo era necesidad de estar vivo, era obvio, como pudo aparentar amarlo todos estos meses?...  
Dejo de comer, hace poco dejo de dormir, no podía, odiaba la obscuridad, le recordaba a el. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos era lo único que veía, un frío color negro. Postrado en la cama, pensaba, se auto destruía con pensamientos como.." Si hubiese sido más fuerte ella no habría muerto...", " Si hubiésemos llegado antes, ella no habría perdido lo que más amaba", "Soy un maldito monstruo...".  
Mientras que Rivaille pensaba en el, "por que ya no le hablaba?", " que había hecho para que se distanciara?... Acaso... El ya no me ama?... Maldito mocoso...". Ambos pensaban en cosas que los hacía sufrir, más, para Eren, era una forma de poder estar en pie, el dolor era algo que el conocía de cerca, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.  
Eren nunca se cortaría, nunca, consideraba que las personas lo hacían cuando estaban al borde de la desesperación, más el no lo haría, por que?, el creía que sus problemas eran de lo más patéticos, miles de personas habían pasado lo mismo que el, incluso peor, así que el encontraba que hacerlo sería ser débil, el era débil, demasiado, pero era terco y se engaña a el mismo pensando que el era fuerte, el era débil, y estando sólo, obviamente más.  
El no se cortaba, cierto, pero si golpeaba sus puños contra árboles, (lejos de sus compañeros), lo hacía hasta que este se tiñera de rojo y las gotas cayeran al pasto. Sus nudillos destrozados, el rojo dominante en sus manos... las miraba, pensando, "acaso esto... No es ser débil?" Mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto, para luego mirar el cielo. Siempre soñó el salir de allí, salir de la cosa que el llamaba "prisión humana". Los ciudadanos haciendo cosas de ciudadanos, y los campesinos... Pues haciendo cosas de campesinos, dentro de su "tranquilidad" no se daban cuenta que estaban viviendo en una celda, una celda gigante que ellos mismos habían creado.  
Sus manos... Manos con las que mimaba a Rivaille... Luego de que había "comprobado" el que Rivaille sentía lo mismo que el, se había dejado así mismo entregarse por completo a la persona que amaba, grave error...

* * *

/ FB/  
Estaban acostados en el pasto, Eren lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras que Rivaille tomaba las manos de Eren. Eren lo amaba, era su soporte, era la persona que podía mantener su cordura, odiaba cuando tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, ahí era cuando empezaba a hablar cursilerías, le gustaba transmitir sus sentimientos, le gustaba que tuviera presente cuanto lo amaba, pero, se sentía inseguro, él nunca se comunicaba, el solo escuchaba, eso lo hacía dudar.

Rivaille, te amo.-dijo plantando su rostro en el cabello de su Sargento, siempre olía bien...  
Tu... Eres con lo único que no podría vivir... Si yo te perdiera... Si yo lo hiciera... De verdad, perdería la poca cordura que me queda...-dijo apretando fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de su Sargento.

Hubo silencio.

Rivaille?...- pregunto, por lo general el decía algo como "mocoso, deja de hablar cursilerías". Se sentó, pudo sentir un pequeño gruñido por parte del menor, estaba durmiendo... Su calmada respiración, sus cabellos balanceando se juguetona mente por su frente a causa del viento, era simplemente hermoso...  
Se acostó de tal manera que quedarán frente a frente.  
Rivaille... Me gustas.- susurro. Fue juntando sus frentes suavemente hasta que estas quedarán juntas.  
En realidad... Me gustas.- dijo para luego besar los labios de su Sargento. Fue un beso tímido, inocente, dulce... Quería expresar lo que no podía con palabras, su amor era demasiado, tanto que dolía.  
Término el beso y se dio el lujo de apreciar el rostro de su amado, pudo ver una expresión desconocida para el, el ceño fruncido ya no estaba... Había desaparecido, una leve sonrisa y unas relajadas cejas dominaban su rostro. Eren estaba feliz, como no estarlo?, poso sus dañadas manos en su cintura para así atraerlo hacia el.  
De verdad Rivaille, no podría vivir sin ti...- dijo para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.  
/FFB/

Rivaille...- dijo para sí mismo. Dolía, sentía como su pecho se contraía, era demasiado dolor.  
Maldición!.- grito. "Necesito salir de aquí", pensó. Salió costosamente de su habitación, se dirigiría al lugar siempre, al árbol de siempre. Cada vez que iba podía apreciar como la sangre seca seguía en el árbol, miraba sus manos, se quitó las cintas y empezó.  
Golpe. Golpe. Dolor. Dolor. Golpe. Golpe.  
Aaghh!.- dijo en un grito ahogado, nunca antes le había dolido así, las miro. Podía ver sus huesos, sus nudillos... Estaban destrozados, había carne, músculos, y otros cosas que el no conocía, nunca fue bueno para cosas como esas...

Maldición.- dijo, tendría que ir donde Hangi, no creía que a ella le preocupara mucho de veía sus manos en tales condiciones, le pediría que lo mantuviera en secreto.

* * *

Hangi.- llamo a la puerta.  
Oh!, Eren!, que te trae por aquí?...-su rostro se ilumino- quieres escuchar más de mis historias?!-dijo para así saltar hacia Eren y tomar sus manos. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, ella las soltó, miro sus vendas.  
Eren... Que te trae por aquí?...- pregunto algo preocupada. Era raro, dado a que el era un monstruo.  
Ah... Si... Tengo unas heridas en mis manos... Las podrías ver?...- Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al desatar sus manos, estaban destruidas... Que había hecho?...  
Eren... Tus manos están muy mal... Que sucedió?.-pregunto firme, luego de las heridas causadas desde la última salida a campo abierto esto lo podría perjudicar.  
Oh... Eso no importa, pero mantén lo en secreto.- dijo mientras veía como curaba sus manos y... Les pondría un yeso?.  
Que les harás?.- pregunto algo extrañado.  
Eren... Tu piel. Tus músculos están expuestos y podrías infectar los. También tienes algunas fracturas, acaso no sientes dolor?.-pregunto, era raro que se diera cuenta.  
No, bueno... Siento dolor pero no pensé que fuera eso.-dijo algo extrañado.  
Esto es serio. Necesitare tomar unas radiografías.  
Término de hacerlo. Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del chico hacia Rivaille, y, obviamente, de los sentimientos de Rivaille hacia Eren, como también había notado la distancia que había entre ellos.  
Eren... Paso algo con Rivaille?...-pregunto mirando la espalda del chico.  
Que?... Algo con Riaville?... No, no ha pasado nada.- dijo, estaba a punto de irse cuando Hangi hablo.  
El te ama, Eren.- dijo en un tono serio y firme.  
Si, claro... El lo hace.-dijo algo apenado, quien podría amar a alguien como el?, a un... Monstruo.

* * *

Vio como la Sargento tiraba lo que parecían unas radiografías en su mesa.  
Hangi, que es esto?, tengo trabajo y...- Son de Eren.-le interrumpió, al decir eso Rivaille se inclinó para verlas, eran manos... El no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría ver algunos huesos fuera de su lugar.  
Q-que es esta mierda... Son... Las manos de Eren?...-pregunto, estaba shockeado, nunca se había fijado en las manos de Eren, bueno... Estaban vendadas.  
Que le hiciste?. Primero lo note decaído, y ahora esto?, algunas heridas son de tiempo atrás, no son recientes.- dijo sería.  
No... No son recientes?.- estaba impactado.  
No le he hecho nada.-dijo.  
A no?, entonces podría explicarme el cambio de ánimo que tuvo al momento en el que le pregunté por ti?!.  
Riaville vio como alguien abría la puerta delicadamente, Hangi no lo pudo notar, estaba de espaldas.  
Hangi...-dijo para calmarla.  
No, Rivaille!, esto podría afectar las misiones, no necesitamos a un titán con desequilibrios emocionales! Necesitamos a Eren para poder...- fue interrumpida por alguien dejando unas hojas en la mesa de Rivaille.  
Lamento la interrupción.- dijo.  
El Capitán Irvin dijo que el Sargento necesitaba esto...me retiro.- dijo mientras salía de allí.  
Eren...- dijeron Rivaille y Hangi al mismo tiempo.  
No se preocupen, me retiro.- dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente mientras hacia una reverencia.

Silencio.

Rivaille... Yo...-dijo apenada, había herido a Eren y lo sabía.  
Cállate y sal de aquí.- dijo irritado.  
Lo lamen...- SAL DE AQUÍ!.- grito, estaba enojado, la había cagado.  
Hangi se estaba yendo cuando la llamo.  
Discúlpate con Eren.- dijo secamente.  
Claro, Rivaille.-dijo para luego irse.

* * *

Eren.- dijo Hangi.  
Que pasa, Sargenta?.- dijo, maldito niño, era demasiado expresivo, se podía notar lo mal que estaba.  
Yo... Lo lamento, no quise decir eso...-dijo arrepentida.  
Oh!, era eso, no se preocupe, tiene razón, necesito concentrarme, he estado distraído últimamente, lamento eso.-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

"Vamos, acaso pensabas que luego de estos años cogerían un poco de confianza?, eres un estúpido, un estúpido muonstruo..." Pensó Eren mientras caminaba al lugar de siempre, pero no sabía que alguien lo seguía.  
Rivaille seguía a Eren a paso lento, era sigiloso y silencioso, un soldado destacable. Entonces vio como paraba al frente de un árbol, lo miro por unos momentos para luego acercarse a el, lo... Acaricio... "Que mierda hace?" Pensó Rivaille, cualquiera pensaría que era un maniático por la naturaleza, era extraño ver algo así. Se sentó de espaldas al árbol y se quedo en esa posición por varios segundos. "Se abra quedado dormido?" Susurro.  
Se acerco suavemente, sintió la calmada respiración del chico, maldición. Era hermoso, sus cabellos danzado al son de la brisa, esa boca entreabierta que tanto extrañaba... Maldito mocoso, lo traía vuelto loco! A Rivaille!... Rivaille!.  
Lo quería, quería sentir sus caricias, quería sentir sus grandes brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo, quería sentirlo.  
Dejando atrás su orgullo poso su cabeza en sus fuertes rodillas, rodillas las cuales le pertenecían. Eren era suyo(sin decir que cierta chica que disfrazaba el amor, con el amor fraternal, estúpida perra.)  
Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos en esa placentera posición tomó delicada mente el cuerpo de Eren y lo dejo suavemente sobre el pasto... Quería estar en la misma posición que estuvieron al dar su primer beso... Estúpido Eren, deberías reconocer cuando alguien duerme...

Coloco los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cuerpo para luego posar sus manos en su fuerte pecho, podía sentir el suave latido de su corazón...  
Maldito mocoso...-susurro  
Rivaille...- dijo entre dormido Eren.  
Rivaille se sobresaltó un poco, pensó que estaba despierto, pero no, estaba hablando dormido... Era una ternura.  
Ri-Rivaille... No... No me...-susurro nuevamente. Rivaille obviamente estaba sorprendido, que clase de sueño tendría?...  
No me utilices.-dijo fríamente. Estaba dormido, eso era seguro, como alguien durmiendo podría hablar en un tono tan frío?...  
"Utilizar?" Rivaille se extrañó, de que mierda estaba hablando?, utilizar! El no lo estaba utilizando... Cual era la razón por la que Eren se alejó?... Eren... Desde cuándo creería eso?...  
Eren... Eres mío.  
Eren... Despierta.  
Eren!.. No te alejes de mi.  
Eren!.. Te necesito.  
Eren!. Eren... Te...  
EREN! ...  
Te amo.

Silencio.

Rivaille lo tomo en sus brazos, iba a salir cuando se topó con el árbol en el que Eren se había acomodado. Sangre seca mezclada con sangre que escurría por toda su superficie. Estaba sorprendido... Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.  
Corrió mientras pensaba "desde cuando haces eso Eren?", "porque lo haces?", "por que no me lo dijiste?", "confías en mi?..."

Por favor... No me dejes solo.

* * *

Pinche Eren y.y, eres toda una nena:c, bueno, te hice así y así seras jojo , pero Levi es mucho mas nena que Eren, no se que mierda me paso- enserio, porque eres tan nena Levi? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡


	2. Sufrimiento

Bueno, lo que este _así-jeje-_ seran los bellos y depresivos pensamientos de Levi-Love.¡Nuevo teaser de EXO!, Tao no llores, yo te amito丶´Д｀... nada más que decir, ¡aquí va!

* * *

Rivaille entro rápidamente al laboratorio de Hanji, ella lo miro sorprendida al ver que tenía a Eren en sus brazos y una expresión de desesperación y temor en su rostro.  
No despierta-dijo secamente Rivaille, aun así ella pudo notar inquietud en sus ojos.  
Acuesta lo en la camilla-dijo señalando lo dicho.  
Rivaille lo dejo delicadamente sobre ella, lucía muy preocupado... No podía sólo disimular el terror que sentía si le pasaba algo a Eren.  
Sal- dijo Hanji.  
¿Por qué?-pregunto algo irritado.

Sal-fue interrumpido, ahí se dio cuenta de que era grave... Muy grave.

_Eren... Que tratabas de decir con "utilizar", acaso... Tiene relación con lo que te dijo Mikasa hace una semana en la salida a campo abierto?... ¿Por qué te... Hacías daño a ti mismo?... Eren, acaso mi amor por ti no es suficiente como para salir a delante... Será que tu... No me necesitas?... Eren... Por favor... Vuelve..._  
_No sabes cuanto sufrí por la distancia que impusiste entre nosotros... Tu solo te fuiste y ya, sin excusas, sin explicaciones... Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos... Te deje entrar en las murallas que había creado hace muchos años, o mejor dicho, simplemente las derrumbaste... Todo el esfuerzo que hice para no encariñarme, para no formar lazos... Para no sentir... Tu lo rompiste como si de un papel se tratará... Tu me dejaste sólo, sabiendo que no tenía a nadie más... Y lo peor es que no me esforcé lo suficiente como para que eso no pasara..._

Luego de algunas horas Hanji le permitió pasar. Ver a Eren lleno de cables y otras mierdas lo enfureció... El no tenía por que estar allí.  
¿Que es lo que tiene?.-pregunto rápidamente al sentarse al frente de Eren-no sin antes limpiar el polvoriento asiento-  
Es grave... Pero ya no está en riesgo vital... En la operación... Casi lo perdimos...-contesto casi sin habla.  
Instintivamente apretó la mano de Eren, la expresión de temor al escuchar eso se apoderó de su rostro... Casi lo pierde... Para siempre...  
Tranquilo, ahora esta estable.-dijo aliviada.  
Gracias-dijo casi en un susurro.  
Lo último lo dijo casi para si mismo, pero Hanji logro escucharlo perfectamente, estaba enamorado, Rivaille el humano más frío de toda la humanidad, enamorado de un simple mocoso, pero de uno especial.  
De nada, no dejaría morir a la persona que amas...-dijo algo nostálgica.  
Cállate-dijo Rivaille- ahora lo único importante es que mantengas tu puta cabeza en Eren.  
Lo se... Lo se...-dijo para luego irse.

...

Habían pasado alguna días desde que Eren colapso, Hanji le había dicho a Rivaille que estaría unos días inconsciente, el daño había sido demasiado.  
/FlashBack/  
(...) Si Eren se rompe una uña, ¡¿su maldito cuerpo se quiebra?!, ¡¿eso es normal?!-grito Rivaille, ver a la persona que amaba postrado en cama era doloroso... Muy doloroso  
¿Te parece que EL es normal?-le dijo Hanji.  
Rivaille guardo silencio.  
El tiene una grave herida dentro de su estómago la cual le causo una hemorragia, si no lo hubieses traído antes el... Podría haber...-Sólo sería una muerte más de un soldado-le interrumpió Rivaille. Era la persona más contradictoria del mundo, primero lo trataba de manera especial que a los demás soldados, ¿y luego lo ponía en el mismo saco que a los demás?...  
Vamos Rivaille... Yo se que...-Hanji sabía que el estaba preocupado, que moriría si algo le pasaba a Eren.  
Sigue-interrumpió nuevamente.  
Además... Presentaba desnutrición...-continuo ella.  
¿Desnutrición?, pero, le enviábamos las comidas a su habita...-una fugaz idea en la mente de Rivaille lo interrumpió.  
Exacto, nadie lo supervisaba mientras lo hacia. Según los exámenes no comía hace una semana...  
¿¡Una semana!?-also su voz sorprendido.  
Si... Y bueno, eso, sumando con lo de la hemorragia interna debería estar inconsciente a lo menos unos dos semanas...

es sólo una hemorragia, ¡con unos puntos está bien!... ¡El debería estar despierto luego de la operación, sería lo normal!  
¡Entiende, el no es normal, el es un titán!.  
El... ¡El es una maldita persona, el siente, mierda!, ¡Es un puto mocoso!-dijo Rivaille inconscientemente, estaba arto de que lo tildarán de monstruo, lo era, si, pero no podían maltratarlo, humillarlo o ridiculizarlo.  
Rivaille... Estará bien en unas semanas, se paciente-dijo para luego irse.  
Rivaille se acercó suavemente hacia Eren, verlo así, verlo "dormir", era muy tranquilizador para el, su boca entreabierta moviéndose al compás de su suave y pausada respiración, sus alocados cabellos revueltos sobre toda su frente...  
Dirigió su vista a sus labios, a sus secos labios... Sus delgadas manos enyesadas...  
Su rostro estaba delgado, ¿como no se dio cuenta?...  
¿En qué mierda pensaba?-dijo tomando fuertemente sus cortos cabellos alojados en su frente.

Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, su carácter empeoro en un ochenta por ciento respecto a lo que era antes, quizás, se podría decir que descargaba su furia en los novatos; haciéndoles ejercicios más pesados, exigiendo más y más, no toleraba ninguna falta, no permitía descansos, no permitía que hablarán entre ellos en frente de el, entre otras cosas que traía como locos a los soldados, tal vez, los tría locos por que a el lo volvía loco Eren, y eso no le gustaba.  
Irvin intento acercarle, mas Rivaille desistió, no era de las personas que necesitaba sexo cada dos días, sólo lo haría con Eren, ¿por qué?, porqué lo amaba, aunque le costo demasiado aceptar sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo término dándose por vencido respecto a lo que sentía por el, ya no había nada que hacer, Eren lo había enamorado.

Al principio solo se acercó a el para mantenerlo vigilado, controlar sus emociones para que estas no afectarán al escuadrón, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, y las caricias y las palabras de amor que Eren le profesaba aumentaban, estas terminaron por darle una mala pasada, haciendo que este cayera ante sus pies. No lo demostraba, o al menos, trataba de no hacerlo, no quería aparecer débil ante el, y por supuesto no quería salir dañado de todo esto, más cuando Eren se alejó, sufrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que alguien le quería, que alguien estaba para el y sólo el. Alguien que lo necesitase tanto como el, dar amor, pero por sobré todo, recibir amor. Una de las cosas que amaba era estar acostados en el pasto, lejos de los demás, le encantaba sentir el aroma que su cuello emanaba, le fascinaba esa pequeña onda de calor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sentía la penetrante mirada de Eren mirándolo dulce y fijamente, le encantaba aun más como la desviaba en el momento en que el se la devolvía, amaba que Eren le dijera era cosas cursis, si, lo amaba, le gustaba saber cuanto lo apreciaba, le gustaba sentir el amor, recibirlo, y sobre todo entenderlo, entender que el amor de Eren hacia él era inmenso, lo entendía, claro, dado que el sentía el mismo amor que él, era mutuo, lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir seguro. Unas de las cosas que más amaba Rivaille era ser amado, pero no ser amado por cualquiera... Amaba ser amado por Eren. "¿Por qué se alejó?" Esa pregunta rondaba constantemente por su cabeza, no entendía, habían muchas cosas que no entendía, nunca se había enamorado de esa manera, no supo cuando fue exactamente que se enamoró, en realidad, nunca había sentido algo así, así que al principio no estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia el, eso hacia dudar a ambos.  
Paso una semana, siempre que podía iba a ver a Eren, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, ocasionalmente se quedaba dormido encima de el patentado su mano fuertemente deseando que despertara, ese día no fue la excepción...  
Apreciaba su relajado rostro, pensando "¿que estará soñando?", "¿sentirá... Mi presencia?", tomo su mano, la apretó fuertemente casi queriendo que reaccionara ante la presión, más no hubo respuesta alguna... sólo dolor por parte de Rivaille.  
Lentamente se fue quedando dormido con sus manos entrelazadas, era una escena tierna, aunque de seguro Rivaille golpearía a cualquiera que los viera en esa situación, o más bien, que lo viera en esa situación, dado que Eren sólo estaba estático, el se había acercado...  
Sentido que alguien acariciaba su cabeza, lenta y suavemente, no quería despertar, ese sentimientos era hermoso, tanta calidez en un solo tacto... Demoro en abrir sus ojos, más cuando lo hizo se llevó una grande sorpresa.  
Eren lo miraba, acariciaba y apretaba su mano, acercándolas lo más humanamente posible.  
Eren...-dijo atónito.  
Hola, R-Rivaille-una mueca de dolor se adueñó de su rostro, Rivaille miro el cuerpo de Eren, recién cabía en la cuenta de que estaba recargado casi completamente encima de el.  
Lo siento-dijo rápidamente.  
¿Q-que me paso?-pregunto desorientado-¿Que son todos estos cables?-dijo mirándose algo extrañado.  
Imbécil, ¿por que mierda no comías?, ¿en qué pensabas?-pregunto regalándolo.  
E-eso no importa, quiero saber que me paso-dijo tímidamente.  
Esta bien, luego hablaremos de eso. Te desmayaste y te traje aquí, haz estado inconsciente durante tres semanas, idiota-dijo desviando la mirada.  
Tres semanas...-dijo algo pensativo.  
Hay algo de malo en eso?-pregunto extrañado.  
No, es sólo que...-dijo algo tímido.  
Es sólo que?-repitió, irritado.  
Sólo... No lo se... De verdad, quería que algo así pasara...-murmuró viendo el suelo. De verdad deseaba que algo así le pasara, descansar por algún tiempo, descansar de las misiones, del trabajo, de sus estúpidos pensamientos, escapar de Rivaille... Escapar de ser la "esperanza" de la humanidad.  
¡¿Idiota, que mierda te pasa, por qué querías esto?!.  
No lo se.-dijo sentado se en la cama poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas para que así, sus manos cubrieran su rostro, no quería que Rivaille lo viera así.  
Rivaille estaba preocupado por Eren, el lo amaba con todo su maldito ser, no podía soportar verlo así.  
Rivaille suspiro.  
En fin, llamare a Hanji.-dijo para luego irse, más Eren le agarró de su brazo, deteniéndolo.  
Rivaille...tu... ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo... Conmigo?...-susurro apartando la mirada.  
Si Eren, estuve contigo todo este tiempo.-dijo zafando se del agarre. Vio como la mirada del chico de iluminaba, era hermoso, demasiado, "perdóname, Eren" pensó antes de seguir hablando.  
¿Es lo que querías escuchar, no?-dijo para ver como la iluminada y cálida mirada de Eren se volvía oscura y sin sentimiento, a Rivaille le dolía, dolía ver como lo hacía sufrir, sufrir como Eren lo hizo sufrir a el. No era venganza, no, sólo su asqueroso orgullo sumando con su frialdad le obligaron a decir eso. No mostraría debilidad, no mostraría afecto luego de que Eren lo dejo solo, no sabía por que lo hizo, pero no mostraría cuanto lo extrañaba.  
Si...-murmuro poniéndose de espaldas a el. Por un momento Eren pensó que lo dicho por Misaka era falso, pensó que él lo amaba, que él lo necesitaba... Pero no, sólo era un soldado más del escuadrón. Nunca significo nada para el y nunca lo haría, no sólo él, nadie nunca lo querría, nadie querría a alguien como el, un monstruo.

Levi le miro nostálgico, ¿por que le pregunto eso?, no lo sabía, de hecho no sabía nada; no entendía lo que sentía, ¿quería estar con el?, ¿de verdad quería eso?, Eren era tierno, demasiado, pero, ¿cuando empezó a comportarse de la manera en la que Rivaille lo hacía?... Sin embargo tuvo que decirlo, tuvo que hacerlo, no quería salir dañado de esto, y, por sobretodo, no quería lastimar a Eren. Para Rivaille, el "método" para no hacer sufrir a Eren era alejarse, más no sabía que eso a Eren le partía el corazón, y lo dañaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, lo que menos quería era perder a Rivaille, a su Rivaille. Pero, sus actos mostraban otra cosa, confundiendo a Rivaille; haciendo que el sintiera toda la inseguridad que sintió Eren.

Rivaille_ se fue_, dejando a un dolido Eren, a un Eren que tal vez el _dolor_ y sufrimiento lo _consumiría_ por completo, a un Eren cansado de esperar, _por algo que nunca llegaría._


End file.
